Cruel World
by Haulin-Night
Summary: "Dunia ini memang kejam, jika kau tak sanggup tuk menghadapinya," "Lebih baik mati saja...,"


**Cruel World**

"Dunia ini memang kejam, jika kau tak sanggup tuk menghadapinya,"

"Lebih baik mati saja...,"

13 Desember 2015

[16:53 Pm] Waktu setempat.

Persimpangan Rel Kereta, yang seakan tak berujung menjadi saksi bisu seorang Perempuan berparas cantik jelita yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong.

Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, namun dari raut wajahnya sudah diketahui ia begitu sangat HANCUR.

"Kenapa harus Dia?"

Ucapnya pelan, yg terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik, terimakasih karena aku telah dipertemukan dengannya."

Ia tersenyum lalu melangkah dengan lebih cepat.

FLASH BACK

**Chapter 1 – Tak bisa Kuterima**

13 Desember 2012

[16.53 PM] Tokyo

Taman Kota yang dipenuhi dengan daun-daun berwarna coklat, yang menandakan sekarang musim Gugur.

Sepasang Remaja yang tengah berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pinggiran Danau, terlihat salah satu dari meraka ada yang menunjukan kalau dia sangat-sangat Hancur.

Seorang lagi berada 2 meter dibelakangnya entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan kedua remaja itu.

"Ini memang tak mudah, tapi kau harus menerimanya,"

Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berada di belakang.

"Jangan menangis, itu tak akan mengubah segalanya,"

Sambungnya.

"Aku tak bisa.."

Ucap remaja yang berada didepan

"Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diterima,"

Sambungnya dan terlihat beberapa tetes air jatuh dari Kedua Mata Biru Sapphire yang ia punya.

"Kubilang jangan menangis!"

Bentak orang dibelakangnya,

"Aku tak bisa.."

Tangisnya menjadi.

Tiba-tiba tangannya dicengkranm oleh orang yang tadi dibelakangnya.

"Baka! Kubilang jangan menangis, itu sama saja kau tak menghargai kehadiran ku disisimu"

Bentak orang yang mencengkram tangan lawan bicaranya.

"Mereka sudah mati! Kau tidak harus menangisi orang yang sudah mati, apa kau pikir jika kau menangisi meraka, mereka akan hidup lagi? Sadarlah ini bukan dunia Fantasy, ini Kenyataan!"

Sambungnya.

"Nii-san, kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam?"

Tangisnya terhenti, lalu ia menoleh kearah orang yang mencengkram tangannya.

"Dunia memang kejam, tapi juga penuh akan kebahagiaan, sudah jangan menangis lagi Naruko,"

Balas sang kakak pada adiknya yang terlihat akan menangis lagi.

"Nii-san, aku.. aku.. sakit.."

Ucap Naruko parau sembari memegang dadanya yang entah terasa sakit namun bukan luka fisik.

"Aku berjanji, akan selalu disisimu, selamanya,"

Ucap sang Kakak.

* * *

"Naruto-nii, cepat bangun! Ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah,"

Teriak seorang perempuan cantik berseragam sekolah yang tengah memukul-mukul kakaknya dengan bantal yang masih tertidur pulas di kasur orangenya.

"5 menit lagi, Naruko-chan,"

Seperti kebanyakan orang, yang dibangunkan hanya bisa meminta waktu perpanjangan tidur.

"Naruto-nii, aku tidak ingin mendapatkan kesan buruk saat pertama kali masuk sekolah,"

Rutuknya sembari masih meneruskan kegiatannya tadi.

"Hai, Hai, Wakarimashita Ojou-sama,"

Akhirnya si Kakak mengalah pada adik perempuan tercintanya, dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Yang cepat mandinya,"

Teriak sang adik seperti mandor yang mengurusi anak buahnya.

Setelah sarapan dan siap berangkat menggunakan motor Gagah milik Naruto

"Naruko, pegang yang erat ya,"

Ucap sang kakak pada adiknya.

"Aku sudah siap,"

Balasnya sembari mengeratkan pegangan pada kakaknya.

SKIP TIME

Motor Naruto telah memasuki pekarangan sekolah dan menuju tempat parkir motor.

"Apa mereka murid baru? Seperti sepasang kekasih saja,"

Ucap murid A yang tengah melihat Naruto & Naruko lewat didepannya.

"Sepertinya begitu, lihat saja warna rambut mereka hampir sama,"

Balas si murid B yang berada disebelahnya.

"Nah ini dia sekolah baru kita, yah walaupun disini suasananya tak beda jau dari Tokyo,"

Ucap Naruto pada Naruko.

"Iya Nii-san, semoga disekolah ini aku bisa mendapatkan teman yang banyak,"

Balas Naruko, lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah bersama Kakaknya.

"Yoo~, ayo temui wali kelas kita,"

Ajak Naruto sembari menggandeng tangan adiknya.

**TBC**

Pendek ya ?  
Tenang masih awal, oh ya cerita-cerita kedepannya mungkin hanya Flash Back'an aja supaya memperjelas apa yang terjadi di Persimbangan Rel Kereta.  
^_^

Jaa ne~


End file.
